WB Games
Background: Warner Bros. Games is the major publishing unit of Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment founded in 2005. Warner Bros. Games is not to be confused with said company. 1st Logo (2005) Nicknames: "The Shield", "WB Shield", "Prototype WB Shield", "WB Shield in the Box" Logo: A grated rotating cube made of metal comes to the screen, showing the Warner Bros shield carved on each side. The word "GAMES" appears below. The cube slows down and goes into shadow. FX/SFX: CGI animation. Music/Sounds: A whoosh-based note followed by repeated scratching sounds. Availability: Can be seen on Condemned: Criminal Origins and F.E.A.R. Scare Factor: Low. 2nd Logo (2005-2010) Nicknames: "The Shield II", "WB Shield II", "Print WB Shield II", "WB Shield in the Box II" Logo: We see an image of the Warner Bros. Studios headquarters in Burbank, California from the current Warner Bros. Pictures logo, tinted in blue. Then the picture waves for a second, and then we reveal a navy blue WB shield, done in CGI, on a smokey blue background. "GAMES", in navy blue, fades in at the bottom of the screen. Variants: * On some games, the logo is still. * There's a color-reversed logo on Scribblenauts. * On Looney Tunes: Duck Amuck, the logo slides in from the right pushing the "LICENSED BY NINTENDO" text away. Then, the WayForward logo flips in on the bottom screen. Then the ActImagine Codec logo crashes through the WayForward logo. Then the logos slide away. * On Scooby-Doo! First Frights, the logo turns into a sculpture where a bat comes out. FX/SFX: CGI animation. Music/Sounds: A whoosh followed by a fading note, and one more whoosh. Availability: Can be seen on Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal for PlayStation 2, Where the Wild Things Are, Watchmen, 300: March to Glory and other games. Scare Factor: Low. 3rd Logo (2007) Nicknames: "The Shield III", "WB Shield III" Logo: The shield comes and zooms via the multi-reflection effect, like the Warner Premiere logo. It has more intense blue tint than the normal logo. After zoomed, the shield fades out. FX/SFX: CGI animation. Music/Sounds: Harsh humming music starting with a thunderstrike and ending with a metal clang. Availability: Exclusively seen on Justice League Heroes. Scare Factor: High, because of the dark nature and loud noses. 4th Logo (2010- ) Nicknames: "The Shield IV", "Metallic Shield", "WB Shield IV", "Digital WB Shield", "Computerized WB Shield" Logo: Starting from the glowing blue surface, full of microscheme patterns, we zooms out from the inside of Warner Bros shield logo (without the banner that usually reads "WARNER BROS. PICTURES"). The shield's outline and letters are glowing gold, and the background is blue. The shield flashes and reveals the box, also blue and outlined in gold with the word "GAMES" in a gold Copperplate font on it. The light sparks play on the golden parts of the logo. The background is dark blue. Variants: * The still version is much more common, which is set on the various types of background. Since WB Games publishes many games, there are many variants, they can be seen here. * One variant uses the same red background used on the 2008 Warner Bros. Animation logo. FX/SFX: Logo animation. Music/Sounds: A lady singing with the sound of riding cymbals and twinkles. Availability: Common. The first game to use the still logo was LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, released on June 29, 2010. The animated variant appeared on the trailers for Mortal Kombat and the casual games Yogi Bear and Happy Feet Two. Scare Factor: Low. 5th Logo (2011- ) Nicknames: "The Shield V", "WB Shield V", "WB Water Tower" Logo: It starts off at Warner Bros. Studios in the daytime with the famous Warner Bros. water tower. The camera pans forward and to the right of the tower, showing its other side. As it does this, the sky turns dark and stormy and the tower opens up to reveal a neon yellow WB Games logo. Variants: * On Mortal Kombat, when we pass the tower, the sky turns red and orange. The Mortal Kombat logo (the dragon in the circle) passes briefly through the top of the tower, then lightning strikes it and the glowing blue WB Games logo appears. The MK logo evolves in the clouds. * On F.E.A.R. 3, the sky turns greenish with rain and grainy film quality, and evil eyes flicker instead of the MK dragon. The red shield is burned on the tower. On Lollipop Chainsaw, the sky is rainbow-colored. When we pass the tower, it becomes purple with rain and a ghostly heart surrounding the tower. A crowd of zombies slowly move their arms below. FX/SFX: Nice computer animation that fits well with the games it appears on. Music/Sounds: The beginning of the logo has wind blowing. As the sky changes, thunder and lightning and electrical crackling is heard when the lightning strikes the water tower. A low ominous note then plays and sustains itself for the duration of the logo. Music/Sounds Variants: * The "Kratos" Mortal Kombat trailer has the 1999 Warner Bros. fanfare playing and slows to a stop when it turns into lightning. * Lollipop Chainsaw has sparkling, followed by a chainsaw revving up and some roaring. Availability: Seen on Mortal Kombat, F.E.A.R. 3, Lollipop Chainsaw, and various other games. Scare Factor: * Medium for the standard logo. The dark nature and lightning could frighten some. * Medium to high for the Mortal Kombat and F.E.A.R. 3 variants; they're more ominous than the standard logo, but fans of the specified games should like them. * Low for the Lollipop Chainsaw variant; it's a lot brighter than the other variants, but the chainsaw sounds and roaring could still catch some off-guard. The zombies could be scary for some as well.